This invention relates to a target arrangement responsive to a visible or invisible light pulse beam for simulating the position at which the beam hits a target.
Target arrangements of the type specified are for use in marksmanship training and/or contests, in recreation, such as darts or the like, in testing firearms, such as rifles, and in other various fields. A conventional target arrangement of the type described, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 518,801, filed Oct. 29, 1974, by Takayuki Kikuchi et al, assignors to the present assignee (German Patent Application No. P 24 51 690), is operable in an analog fashion. Although the arrangement operates precisely and acculately, one operable in a digital manner is more preferable in view of the S/N ratio and for use, when desired, together with an electronic digital computer.